User talk:Hahaharuhi!/Archive1
Welcome Hi there Hello Haruhi-san. I'd like to inform you that the images that you uploaded in the wiki are low quality and have no proper licensing. Due to the policies here, I have to remove these images from your user page. Sorry for the inconvenience. - Darkchylde Talk : Thank you for telling me. That guy was already blocked. - Darkchylde Talk Sure go a head if you want to, and for the 1999 pics, I just take screenshots from the episodes. MrGenial11 (talk) 14:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Best quality for the episodes http://thepiratebay.se/torrent/7136641/Hunter_x_Hunter_Complete_Dual_Audio_%5B480p%5D On your profile yes, not on the latest images of the wiki lol MrGenial11 (talk) 14:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Links I'm not really sure about the "Upload new version" part, but you can replace the broken links. And Kurapika's Nen ability is stored in here. You can edit it now if you want. Thanks - Darkchylde Talk Yo :D Surprisingly, there aren't many full episode fillers in the 1999 series. Most of the "filler" in the series is interwoven with material straight from the manga. The only episodes that I know for certain are nearly all filler are: 2, 7, and 18-20. For videos, I'd rather not. I'm not big on copyright infringement. Although it's just a snippet from the series, I don't think it qualifies for fair use, which is the reason they get taken down from Youtube constantly. Sorry D: XScar (talk) 04:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Took me a minute, but I figure out what was wrong with it! Someone had forgotten to close the table on his Nen template. Everything should be fine now :D XScar (talk) 04:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episode Articles Sure you can. Add this template to the page. Fill up the necessary information, especially the Air Dates and Kana and Romaji. Follow the order for the episodes: #'Synopsis '- summary of the episode itself #'Characters in Order of Appearance' #'Manga and Anime Differences' #'Trivia '- out some not-so-obvious trivia here I'll also remind you to upload high quality images please. There you go. Good luck - Darkchylde Talk Music So I'm going to mess with the music template really quick. Sorta annoying that there isn't an "Artist" category, so the band/singer is being pushed into "composer," which isn't always right. Switching band -> artist. XScar (talk) 04:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm heard of it, but I don't really know much about them. The R = Radio, so it's probably similar to what they're doing with 2011 under the tag "Hunter Radio." XScar (talk) 05:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) From Tz.cute Hi I loved all of the episodes was started on episode 27 And I can't wait for the phantom troupe! Thanks a Bunch Hey there, thanks for editing my reviews, you make it more proffesional when i i read at them right after you edited them. Well im planning to reviewing the whole manga though i can't promise if i can do the whole thing since im also working, but just letting you know that if ever i put some plot or synopsis i would let you know so that you can edit some words or might check the manga section so that you may know if there something new. Hey i think your good at writing, so why don't you just be the one doings things like that? :) sorry about the Delay sorry about the Delay thank you very much about this and about the advice but there is one thing im not fell great about it you sayed ((I hope you'll be staying here for a little while...)) why did i do some thing wrong ? :( :( why? Hello! Hi, Haruhi! (or should I call you Cher?) We haven't really met properly, I'm Sherry Blendy, a newbie here. Nice to meet you! I'm dropping you this message just to tell you that I read your story/fanfiction of Hunter x Hunter, and I have to admit that your story is great! (especially because it includes Killua XD) My mom had to remind me several times that I have to take bath just because I can't stop reading it. It even makes me want to write my own story! (lol I can't even write a story...) Anyway, I'm really curious to see what will happen next, and am looking forward for the new chapter/continuation of the story. I hope you would do it. Just notify me and I will gladly read it :) Sorry for the (very) long message. I don't know where I'm supposed to comment :/ Sherry Blendy (talk) Thank you Cher! I also hope we can be a good friends :D I'm not really sure about writing my own story because I suck at it >.< Just the same as you suck at writing summaries... (I don't mean to insult you, I read it on your profile XD) When I write a story, it's not even better than a 5 year old kid telling a story about his/her holiday to grandma's house -_- And I also feel embarrased to let other people read it. So, yeah... Sherry Blendy (talk) Someone must have read your profile, but they just simply didn't leave you a hint ;) About the story, yeah, maybe I will write one in the future when I have enough confidence >.< LOL. And actually, I don't read other stories in FanFiction.net. Yours is the first. If you have any good recommendations you could just tell me :) Sherry Blendy (talk) Thank you for the recommendations. I will try to read them :) Your story is great too! You should have proud of yourself :D Even if I think that their story is better than yours, I will try to always keep up with your story too ;) And for my own story... maybe you have to wait a little longer for that... :/ By the way, does the stories you recommended to me are based on HxH too? Sherry Blendy (talk) Ignore my last question. How stupid I am, of course they're based on HxH too -_- By the way, I already read their stories, but not yet finish. They're really great :) Once again, thanks for the recommendations! Hi Cher! Long time no talk :D I just wanna say thank you for your edits on this page and the other page. It makes me realize that I made so many mistakes... And since you've (indirectly) helped me, I'd love to help you back on writing summaries of the episodes of HxH 1999 version :] Since I've never watch that version before, this might be a good opportunity to do that. And the other reason is because those pages really needs help. But it may takes time to do the summaries. I must be in a good mood ^_^ And you've gotta check it on again once I've finished. I might make another mistakes >_> Happy Birthday!! Happy birthday Cher!! :D I've been waiting for months to do this you know. Now we're finally at the same age! though it won't last long since my birthday is only few days away... I really hope I could give you a simple gift like a picture or something, but since I really suck at editing image, I could only send you my wishes; I hope this is going to be your year, I hope you'll get everything you want, I hope your writing skills will increase and you'll be able to create more awesome stories, I hope you could achieve everything you aimed in your life, and I wish nothing but the best for you. Have an awesome birthday! PS. sorry if it's too late. It's already night at my place >_> And today is really your birthday right...? Please don't say it's not >.< You're welcome ;) I'm glad that my wishes could make you happy. Just so you know, I also have an unpleasant experience in other wiki. I'm not very sociable person myself, so I'm kinda cover myself from the crowd. But you seem like a nice person so I tried to open up. By the way, is that true that 21 is your favorite number? It's my favorite too! But it's because 21 is my birthday. What about you? :) Re: Greetings! Thank you very very much for all those greetings and wishes you gave me! I'm so touched and happy and I- I... couldn't find words to describe how happy I am right now! Thank you, thank you! :D I actually didn't celebrate Christmas myself, but I greeted my friends who celebrate it and greeted back everyone who greeted me. I don't mind in doing that, of course :) I really really appreciate your effort in giving me sorry gift, birthday present and Christmas present by drawing Killua's picture. That's very nice of you! I'm looking forward to seeing it! I can't wait! :D I'm sorry I didn't give anything for you in your birthday nor in Christmas. I really suck at editing image and I can't draw a perfect anime characters ;_; I'm sorry, I'm sorry... And you went as far as saying you're going to my country if you have money, that line really touched me you know *sniff* *wipe tears away* I don't know where you're living so I can't quite estimate how far we actually are. And if only I have the money, and know where you live I'd like to go to your country as well and give a tangible gift myself. If only... Belated Merry Christmas to you too! And Happy New Year! <:D May you be blessed in the late Christmas, and may it filled with happiness, warmth and love. And again, thank you very much. I'm really grateful! Sincerely, Talking... So, I saw in my blog about the January poll that you said you left a review and that I should look for the word "corrupt" in it. However, I looked through all the reviews for all four stories of mine that are HXH-related (The one-shot and the old version included) but I couldn't find that word. Also, you just realized I was Jay Navi? Sharing my stories wasn't enough of a tip-off? Gosh, you're so slow! ~Jay^^ (talk) 05:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll make sure to read that review and have a huge Gon-like grin on my face while doing so. And I can't help it if people who read my story get corrupted! It's not my fault! OK, well, maybe it is because I told them to read it... and I wrote it... So... I guess it would be my fault, then. But I stand by what I said about not helping it. I take no responsiblity. Also, I remember you saying you normally stay away from this pairing. Well, I'm pretty much the exact opposite in that this pairing is pretty much all I read.~Jay^^ (talk) 16:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) 1999 Episode Pages Hi Cher! :D I've decided to start helping you with the 1999 episode pages and I've finished writing the summary in this page. I was just wondering, have you checked for any grammar mistakes in there? Since I didn't see your name after I edited it in the history, I can't tell whether you've checked it and didn't find any mistakes or you haven't check it yet. If you haven't, please check it :3 Also, I can't provide the images for the page since I don't know where to find it :/ Sorry... Oh yeah, could you do me another favor? I wrote the summary of this page a looong time ago, so can you check on the page for any grammar mistakes pleasee? I also don't know whether you have checked it or not, but if you haven't, please check it, I'm begging you *pulls out Puss in Boots' cute face* If it's not for me, then for the sake of this wiki! Pleaasee~ I totally forgot to thank you for doing me the favor... Sorry, I tend to get forgetful sometimes :/ So, thank you very much! And also, I wanna say sorry if I was being too annoying, being overly friendly and being overly talkative which very likely bugging you all this time... I even sometimes consider myself very annoying. I won't be surprised if you say so about me, considering the message I left above was quite annoying. Once again, I'm sorry... Phew... I thought you hated me and refused to reply any of my messages :/ By the way, just thought you'd like to know that I followed your tumblr! Because you seems to have many great pictures in it so I decided to follow it. Here's my tumblr :) From Steveeee hey i am new here and i want to know people and looks you are one of the oldest members. I wish you explain to me a bit about the wikia thx. Steveeee (talk) 17:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC)steveeeeSteveeee (talk) 17:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi! :D Aww thanks for following back my tumblr. I don't have many followers there so I'm quite happy when I received an email saying that I've got new follower :D even though I only got one new follower Anyway, I saw the link which you gave me and I was like "Wooahh! I can almost see the real movie!" when I read it. It was purely awesome. Too awesome I might say. I don't really like spoilers in general, but my curiousness has eaten me and I can't help it! And I don't regret at all for reading it. Still, I hate the fact that we have to wait for 6 months to watch the movie with subs >_> Last thing, Killua's drawing! I thought you'd forgotten about that haha. But, I don't mind waiting, really. And I don't find any trouble at all if it's Christmas themed. It's cute actually :) PS. I don't find you annoying at all with all your fangirling mode. I'm actually in a fangirling mode myself! ;D Zoldyck ok, I think there's no need for servants and family members description as it is already in their page.. the page is named "Zoldyck family" not a member of the family.. it's better to talk about the overall atmosphere and history of it instead a specific person. I would do it for other groups as well. p.s sorry for mistaking your talk page by your profile .. lol Centillion (talk) 10:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Gift! Hi Cher! It's been so long since we last talked :D Yeah, real life have been preoccupying me lately, I've been busy with school stuff and such. In fact I'm still kinda busy right now so I don't think I'd be able to contribute as much as I used to in here. And.... OH MY GOD I LOVE THE DRAWING! Thank you thank you thank you thank you Cher!! I really loved it! Your drawing is amazing ;D Killua looks really cute in that santa outfit :3 Oh, and his small cat-like face on the corner looks super cute too! Love it sooo much! :D So, HxH movie was screened in your country? That's awesome! Oh how I wish I could go there and watch it... Did you watch it? Was it awesome? Tell me if you did! And do tell me how awesome Killua was ;) LOL. It's been months but thank you for the birthday wish, and of course, the drawing. I'm truly grateful. You are a great friend :) PS. I rarely check my tumblr, so yeah... PPS. You like Jack Frost, huh? We're on the same boat then! He really is awesome. From RumbleXRumble Just wanted to say thanks for changing the title of the chapter Game to Match. So thanks and keep up the great work as always. RumbleXRumble (talk) 05:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and I will! RumbleXRumble (talk) 05:42, May 31, 2013 (UTC) N.G.L. Sounds more fitting if you ask me RumbleXRumble (talk) 07:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I guess it could also be called N.G.L. Chapter, but perhaps you should consult it with Scar about it also there's some duplicate volumes to the ones you've made just so you know. So I guess the old ones can be deleted since the ones you've made are better. RumbleXRumble (talk) 07:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I've been mistaken, someone must of deleted them already since I can't find them. RumbleXRumble (talk) 07:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha~ We're on fire today I suppose with all the content adding RumbleXRumble (talk) 09:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Same time I've got as well! RumbleXRumble (talk) 09:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Good Luck in your class RumbleXRumble (talk) 09:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) summaries could you or do you know someone on this wikia who could help animesuki and me with making summaries. (OnePieceNation (talk) 10:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC))